familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haplogroup NO
In human genetics, Haplogroup NO (M214) is a human Y-chromosome DNA haplogroup. Haplogroup NO is a descendant branch of the greater Haplogroup K (M9) and a phylogenetic sibling of Haplogroup K2, Haplogroup L, Haplogroup M, and Haplogroup P. The M214 mutation that defines Haplogroup NO occurred in a gamete of a man who belonged to Haplogroup K and who probably lived somewhere in Eurasia east of the Aral Sea about 35,000 to 40,000 years ago. This man has become the direct patrilineal ancestor of a very large percentage of present-day humans, as he is the forefather of both Haplogroup N and Haplogroup O, which together are overwhelmingly dominant throughout North and East Eurasia. Haplogroup NO*, which comprises all Y-chromosomes in the Haplogroup NO-M214 line that do not belong to either of the common descendant haplogroups N or O, is found extremely rarely among the males of modern human populations, with its highest reported sampled frequency being about 2.3%, or 6 of 259 individuals, in a sample of men from Japan. The same study also reported finding Haplogroup NO* Y-chromosomes at even lower frequencies among males from Northeast Asia, Southeast Asia, and Central Asia. However, a comparison with other studies of Y-chromosome variation in the East Eurasian region shows that Haplogroup NO* Y-chromosomes have actually been found only among populations of Xinjiang in western China near the border with Afghanistan, Tajikistan, and Kyrgyzstan; among populations of Inner Mongolia that speak an Altaic language; among populations that reside in close proximity to the eastern edge of the Tibetan Plateau and speak a Tibeto-Burman language; and, of course, among populations of Japan. The general impression is that Haplogroup NO* patrilines persist at low but detectable frequencies on the (particularly western and northeastern) fringes of China or the greater Sinosphere. Nowhere do Haplogroup NO* Y-chromosomes comprise more than a tiny fraction of the total Y-chromosome diversity of any population. The reason for the nearly complete extinction of Haplogroup NO* patrilines, in stark contrast with the preeminent success of Haplogroup NO-M214's other descendants, Haplogroup N in North Eurasia and Haplogroup O in East Eurasia, is unclear; however, this situation seems to be a good parallel to the near-extinction of Haplogroup P* patrilines in all regions except northern Central Asia despite the dominance of Haplogroup P's other descendants, Haplogroup R and Haplogroup Q, in West Eurasia and the Americas, respectively. It is likely that both repeated founder effects and strong genetic drift in small ancestral populations of Paleolithic hunter-gatherers are responsible for shaping the Y-chromosome distribution that is found in modern human populations. Subgroups The subclades of Haplogroup NO with their defining mutation, according to the 2006 ISOGG tree: *NO (M214) **NO* **N (LLY22g, M231) ***N* ***N1 (M128) Found at a low frequency among Manchu, Sibe, Manchurian Evenks, Koreans, northern Han Chinese, Buyei, and some Turkic peoples of Central Asia ***N2 (P43) Typical of Northern Samoyedic peoples; also found at low to moderate frequency among some other Uralic peoples, Turkic peoples, Mongolic peoples, Tungusic peoples, and Eskimos ****N2* ****N2a (P63) ***N3 (Tat (M46)) Typical of the Sakha and Uralic peoples, with a moderate distribution throughout North Eurasia ****N3* ****N3a (M178) *****N3a* *****N3a1 (P21) **O (M175) ***O* ***O1 (MSY2.2) ****O1* ****O1a (M119) Typical of Austronesians, southern Han Chinese, and Tai-Kadai peoples *****O1a* *****O1a1 (M101) *****O1a2 (M50, M103, M110) ***O2 (P31, M268) ****O2* ****O2a (M95) Typical of Austro-Asiatic peoples, Tai-Kadai peoples, Malays, and Indonesians, with a moderate distribution throughout South Asia, Southeast Asia, East Asia, and Central Asia *****O2a* *****O2a1 (M88, M111) ******O2a1* ******O2a1a (PK4) *****O2a2 (M297) ****O2b (SRY465 (M176)) *****O2b* *****O2b1 (P49) Typical of Koreans ******O2b1* ******O2b1a (47z) Typical of Japanese and Ryukyuans ***O3 (M122) Typical of populations of East Asia, Southeast Asia, and culturally Austronesian regions of Oceania, with a moderate distribution in Central Asia ****O3* ****O3a (M324) *****O3a* *****O3a1 (M121, DYS257) *****O3a2 (M164) *****O3a3 (LINE1, M159) Found at low to moderate frequency throughout East Asia and Southeast Asia, especially among Hmong-Mien peoples and Han Chinese *****O3a4 (M7) ******O3a4* ******O3a4a (M113, M188, M209) *******O3a4a* *******O3a4a1 (N4) *******O3a4a2 (N5) *****O3a5 (M134) Typical of Sino-Tibetan peoples, with a moderate distribution throughout East Asia and Southeast Asia ******O3a5* ******O3a5a (M117, M133) *******O3a5a* *******O3a5a1 (M162) ******O3a5b (P101) *****O3a6 (M300) *****O3a7 (M333) References *Hammer et al., "Dual origins of the Japanese: common ground for hunter-gatherer and farmer Y chromosomes," © The Japan Society of Human Genetics and Springer-Verlag 2005 See also *Human Y-chromosome DNA haplogroup *Genealogical DNA test NO